What If I Get Lost in the Middle of Nowhere?
What If I Get Lost in the Middle of Nowhere? is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 of Ngyes and Woomy and is the overall forty-third episode. Summary Woomy gets into a fear of getting lost after she loses her plush Vulpix, Pixie. Plot The episode starts with Ngyes introducing Woomy, who is looking for the plush Vulpix, Pixie. Ngyes thought Woomy left Pixie in the grocery store, but Woomy doesn't think so. Ngyes then thinks Woomy dropped Pixie on the way home, but Woomy doesn't think so either. Woomy told Ngyes that Pixie is not in the toybox or the cupboard, and her mother said Pixie is not in the car either, so she thinks Pixie is in the middle of nowhere. Ngyes suggests that he and Woomy will look for Pixie after school. Ngyes also says that there is a field trip at school, but Woomy doesn't want to go on a field trip because she doesn't want to get lost like Pixie. Meanwhile at school, Ngyes thinks they will take a field trip to the art gallery, but Woomy says she doesn't want to go there because she might get lost. Kaleigh thinks they will take a field trip to the aquarium, but Woomy says she doesn't want to go there because it is dark and she can get lost. Quinton thinks they will take a field trip to a castle, but Woomy says she doesn't want to go there because she could get lost, so she decides to stay at school, but Ngyes says field trips are fun. Back at home, Ngyes and Quinton remember from their teacher: if you get lost, all you have to do is stay still and someone will come and find you. Ngyes then lists various things that will help Woomy and Kaleigh not get lost. They first start off with wearing bright clothes, so everyone can see them, and holding hands with a friend. Quinton says whistles prevent them from getting lost. Ngyes then says another way to not get lost, leaving a trail of pebbles, just like Hansel and Gretel. The next day, Ngyes, Woomy, Quinton, and Kaleigh prepare for their field trip, and they are taking a field trip to a maze. Kaleigh wonders what a maze is, and Quinton says a maze is like a big puzzle made out of lots of hedges. Ngyes says they will get to the middle, and after they reach the middle, they have to find a way out. Woomy and Kaleigh try not to get lost in the maze. So they drop pebbles to help them follow their trail, but soon run out. However, Ngyes is lost, so Woomy and Kaleigh blow their whistles to alert Ngyes and Quinton. They finally reach the middle, and Ngyes and Quinton race back to the beginning. While on their way out of the maze, Woomy and Kaleigh pick up pebbles they left, and while waiting for Ngyes and Quinton, their teacher said they can have ice cream. Woomy and Kaleigh then tell Ngyes and Quinton that they did not get lost, they followed the trail of pebbles just like Hansel and Gretel. At night, Woomy finds Pixie under her pillow. Characters Quotes Trivia *There is an interactive game based on this episode called The Maze Game. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:All Episodes